


Fanmix for "Three's A Crowd"

by satismagic



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix and a banner for the tearjerker "Three's A Crowd" by Lovespie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix for "Three's A Crowd"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovespie (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three's A Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619191) by [Lovespie (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie). 



> For Lovespie with much love.

 

Chapter 1: "Friction" by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 2: "Nothing Stays the Same" by Luke Sital-Singh

Chapter 3: "I Really Want You" by James Blunt

Chapter 4: "Black Sun" by Death Cab For Cutie

Chapter 5: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele

Chapter 6: "Things We Lost in the Fire" by Bastille

Chapter 7: "The Book of Love" by Magnetic Fields

Chapter 8: "It Shall Be" by Hawksley Workman _(only available on 8tracks, sorry!)_

Chapter 9: "Life Is Wonderful" by Jason Mraz

 

[Listen to the fanmix on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/satismagic/three-s-a-crowd)

[Listen to the fanmix on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3mPUcthpvirNYTDBb9YBuI6FQmR2Q1D3)


End file.
